


A Change Of Plans

by shudder



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Coronavirus, Gills, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder
Summary: Bitty is a sea monster and Jack doesn't know. Bitty was meant to be away for his heat cycle, but plans went awry when the virus hit.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> i've never posted any porn i've written before, and i've never written any weird porn, so if you have any thoughts/critiques please comment! there's a distinct lack of non-typical horny works for zimbits and i just think that's a crime.

Jack had never heard Bitty so urgent, so when he got a voicemail while volunteering at the dog shelter telling him to go home immediately, he did. Shitty would take care of them if he called. He locked the dogs he was playing with back into their kennels and drove as fast as he could, leaving everything except his keys in the car. Opening the front door, he heard groans and immediately ran to the source, to his perfect Bitty, hoping it wasn’t emergency room bad. When he entered their shared bedroom, Jack found bitty lying on his back on the bed, his arms wrapped around his torso. Jack rushed up to him, crawling up next to him without even kicking his shoes off.

“Bits! Oh my goodness, are you okay?” He was frantic, touching his hands every portion of the other man but not knowing how to help. 

“Jack, sweetie, this isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” He reached out a hand and Jack took it in his, squeezing hard. “Help me take off my shirt.” He took his hand back and reached for the collar of his shirt, still moaning, softer now.

Jack helped Bitty to remove his shirt, slowly. “Bits, what’s wro-” Pulling the last bit of shirt over his boyfriend’s head, he gasped. There were tentacles growing out of his spinal column between his shoulder bones, deep red with rows of suckers, as well as a set of gills on each side. He had seen Bitty naked many times, and this was not what he normally looked like. The shirt in his hands dropped to the floor, and he took a step back, mouth agape. “Eric Bittle, what happened to you?”

Bitty’s breath hitched between his words, and Jack realized that he wasn’t in pain, but instead that Bitty was intensely turned on. “I’ve always been like this, Jack. I thought I could keep it to myself, stay in my human form. I was meant to return to the ocean for my heat cycle, you know go back to where I was hatched, but the ship I booked got cancelled ‘cause of Coronavirus. I’m not supposed to go through this away from my kind, let alone on land, and I’m already losing control of my form. I thought since I’m staying home anyway, it would be easier to focus on keeping it. I was wrong.” 

Jack was scared. He wanted to help, he knew that, but he couldn’t take him to the ocean, or even a body of water. He didn’t understand, not really, but he knew he loved Bitty regardless of his physical form. They’d have time to discuss the intricacies of whatever it was that was going on after Bits got taken care of. “I’m going to run a bath; if we can’t get you into the ocean we can at least do something about those tentacles.” He reached out to touch one, and Bitty shivered in pleasure. The tentacle wrapped around his hand needily, the secretions from the suckers dripping a trail of tingles all down his arm. It was weird, definitely, but it was nice.

“Cold, please. Cold water.” Bitty’s newfound gills opened and closed a few times, and Jack placed him over his shoulder, cradling his head. The tentacles and gills were a bit difficult to work around, but eventually he got it working, and Bitty whimpered in pleasure at the touch. “J-Jack.” It was breathy, and the way he said it sparked in Jack’s stomach.

Tenderly, he placed him into their bathtub, climbing in himself to help strip his sweatpants and boxers. Bitty’s cock had become another mass of tentacles, but at this point that didn’t surprise Jack at all. Seeing his boyfriend like this was actually hot, somehow, soaking in a bath filling with water and desperately needing to mate. His own cock was getting hard, and since he was in his post-practice shorts, it was quite obvious to Bitty.

“Jack, will you help? Only if you want.” He gestured to his cock, red and wriggling and desperate for release. “I need it.”

Hesitant but interested, Jack nodded. He stripped quickly but carefully, not wanting to get his clothing wet, and then kneeled between Bitty’s spread legs. He brought his hand to Bits’ cock, running the tendrils through his fingers, causing the smaller man to arch his back; his whining that had been momentarily quelled began again, the pace of his breath quickening. 

Jack began to rub his hand on the tentacles faster, the slick on it leaving his hand tingling again. He gently pressed the tip of the tendril in his hand to his lips, kissing it softly before licking all the way from the base of the cluster to the tip. He swirled his tongue softly on the very top before taking the whole mass into his mouth. The precum that had been stimulating his skin was even more powerful on his tongue, making him want to take it deeper, back and forth as fast as he can. One of Bitty’s larger tentacles latched onto Jack’s hair, forcing him to hold still while Bitty fucked his face, faster and faster. 

Bitty groaned and tensed up. Letting out a noise from deep inside his chest, he shot a load of cum down Jack’s throat, and Jack thought that would be the end of it. However, Bitty kept going, kept fucking his throat like nothing had happened, and so he kept sucking and licking, relishing the taste. 

One of the largest tentacles on Bits’ back reached down, and wrapped around Jack’s torso, pulling him up to his face. “I want more. I 

more, Jack.” His hips rutted against the taller man’s ass, the tentacles rubbing against his hole, asking for permission. 

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath. He wanted Bitty’s dick as deep as it would go. Bits held him still with the tentacles, then gently pressed a tendril of his dick inside. It felt amazing, and Jack lowered himself onto it, thrusting his hips back and forth. Bitty kept adding more of his tentacles, one by one, until his entire cock was fucking him, slowly and gently.

“Faster.” Jack choked out, his heart racing. “Bitty, faster.” Bitty complied, fucking him faster, each thrust inward getting a separate noise from Jack. One of his tentacles slapped his ass, another started stroking his sensitive cock. One last tentacle found its way down his throat, spitroasting him with only one person. He choked on the tendril in his mouth, making eye contact with his Bitty, who was making the hottest face Jack had ever seen.

“You’re doing good, Jack. You’re a good boy. You’re such a good boy, Jack. That’s my perfect Jack.” A hand came up to pat his head, one of Eric’s human hands, and he lost control. He let out a few shrieks, on the verge of tears from how good it felt, and came all over Bitty’s chest. 

But Bitty wasn’t done. He kept fucking Jack, both his mouth and his ass, and he had to stifle a scream, a real scream. Fuck it felt so good, but he was too sensitive, he couldn’t take it. At last, Bitty finished inside him, filling up his little hole with so much cum it was dripping out of him before Bitty could even pull his cock out. They laid together in the tub, one on top of the other, for a long moment.

Eventually, when he finally got his mind together enough to form words, Jack said, “So, uh, we’re going to talk about all that, yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you more, Eric Bittle.”


End file.
